Joy
by k.lightness
Summary: (AU Where everything happened, but they're all together living under the same roof and Hijitaka hasn't confessed to her yet.) One night, the group comes back home drunk, waking up Chizuru and leaving Hijikata in her room.


Hiii~  
My first Hakuouki fic!  
I honestly hope they are in character.  
It's a really simple, cutesy fic.

I don't own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

She woke up to loud laughing voices. Fully coming to her senses, she recognized them. They were getting closer, so close she could see their shadows through the door.  
With a quick push, it opened, startling her and showing Hijikata, Shinpachi and Harada, who seemed to be all very drunk.  
"AAAh Chizuru-chaaan! You're uuup!" said Shipanchi, his voice way too cheerful. "Oh my, did we wake you up?"  
"U-uh…"  
"Shinpachiii, let's leave Hijikata here! He will be just fiiiine." Said Harada, with a huge grin.  
"UH? What are you-" Hijitaka tried to protest, but they pushed him inside the room and closed the door, running off laughing like kids.  
"Honestly, those two!" He complained, combing his hair with his fingers.  
His eyes then, fell on her. Chizuru was sitting on her bed with her hair down, still a bit perplexed by everything.  
"I'm sorry that we woke you up." He said quietly.  
"Uh…i-it's fine." She replied. "You're…drunk….but I thought you didn't drink."  
Sighing heavily, he gave in to his tiredness and fell to his knees, right beside her bed.  
"And I don't. But they got the best of me tonight…"  
For a moment there was silence, in which she saw how he was struggling to keep his balance even though he was on his knees. His eyes also gave him away, as they were trying to shut completely.  
"You should lie down…" She said, making space at her side for him.  
"No…this is your room. I'll go to mine." He replied, getting up but his lack of balance was strong.  
"I don't think you're capable of that right now…Please, lie down. It's fine, really." Chizuru insisted, her face torn between understanding and concern.  
It wasn't for her words that he gave up, but because he realized that he couldn't give one step forward.  
He took his swords and placed them on the floor, followed by his jacket. He didn't have the strength to move anymore.  
Her bed smelled like her. He did find one last drop of strength to open his eyes and look at her, lying beside him. She was also looking at him, her cheeks slightly colored.  
Hijitaka fell asleep with a faint smile on his lips.

#####

The sun was showing its first rays, when Chizuru began opening her eyes.  
She felt a strong arm around her waist and her back was warm.  
Her eyes widened as she recalled what had happened a few hours ago.  
Rolling over, carefully not to wake him up, she smiled lovingly as she observed his usual serious face, now so serene.  
Leaving her shyness and fear behind, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, which was enough to waking him up.  
Noticing that made her panic a little.  
His violet eyes were now locked with hers. She was completely lost for words.  
But he leaned in to continue what she had started.  
His hand traveled up, caressing her arm and touching her face.  
She could feel the scent of the sake, but it didn't matter; he was kissing her.  
Their lips parted for them to breathe, and with half-lidded eyes, he stared at her.  
"Still dark outside, isn't it?" He said quietly, his voice low.  
"Y-yes…I think so…"  
His eyes relaxed even more with her answer. "Good."  
He took her lips again, in a tender but passionate kiss.  
She sighed, feeling his tongue softly making its way to hers.  
Her body pressed to his and the kiss got needier, hungrier and with a light brush, his lips left hers, falling on her cheek and then her neck.  
Her fingertips pressed on his back and she sighed, feeling his tongue slide across her skin.  
How she loved that was beyond words. Whenever he needed her blood, she'd give it to him, because she wanted him to be okay, of course, but she also loved the feeling of his lips and tongue against her skin.  
His eyes opened slightly and he reveled on the heat of her body; her perfume, the way she sighed and how her hand was gripping the back of his shirt.  
The corners of his lips went up in a loving smile and with that, his hand began undoing the knot of her obi, then throwing it to the floor.  
Her white kimono slid open, making her shiver in nervousness.  
"Chizuru…" He whispered, near her ear. "Is this fine, by you? Because if it's not-"  
"I-It is…"  
Relieved by her answer, he took her lips again, softly and caring. His hand went to her lower back, under the kimono and pressed her naked form harder to his body.  
"Hijitaka-san…" She said in a sigh.  
"Cut the politeness Chizuru…" He ordered in a whisper against her lips.  
She couldn't even open her eyes; it consumed her. The heat and the love she felt for him.  
"To-Toshizou…"  
He smiled against her lips and took the lower one between his, then the upper one.  
His hand traveled up her back, feeling her spine and then down again, to cup her bottom, making her blush.  
It slid up her hip and up her side, feeling the curve of her waist.  
The kiss was soft, but there was a certain despair in it.  
Both her hands set to work to unbutton his waistcoats and shirt, opening it and touching his chest.  
It didn't take long for her kimono to be with her obi, and his clothes followed the same path.  
He was on top of her, his lips caressing the button of her breast. She arched her back, sighing and tugging at his short hair.  
"Toshizou…" She sighed.  
It made him surprisingly happy to hear her say his name; to hear her sigh and touch his hair. But he wanted more.  
His lips left her breast only to kiss her again and at that her hands went to his neck, thumbs softly touching his jaws.  
"Chizuru..." He whispered, his forehead glued to hers, as was his nose to hers.  
His violet eyes had never been so warm and loving as they were in that moment.  
She felt one of his hands travel down her belly and slowly touch her core, rubbing and caressing it.  
He kissed her red cheek, hearing her sigh, almost moan.  
As he touched her, his lips went back to one of her breasts, and one finger slipped inside of her, making her gasp and whine.  
"Toshi…"  
Another finger joined in a slow pumping motion, making her arch her body to his.  
He heard her beg. It was low, but he heard her.  
With a soft smile, he brushed a light kiss on her cheek while his fingers left her intimacy to give place to his sex.  
Supporting himself on his elbows, one of his hands caressed her forehead and his lips stood an inch from hers.  
They both gasped when they felt it slide in. Her breathing stopped as she got used to his length.  
"Chizuru…"He called so softly, it was like another caress.  
"T-Toshizou…" She replied, giving him a tender look while she held his face with both hands.  
He leaned in to touch her lips lovingly, which rapidly grew to something more passionate as he thrust into her.  
The kiss broke and one of her thumbs reached his lower lip, caressing it.  
Hijitaka couldn't take his eyes off of hers. She was suddenly getting a bit embarrassed, that being shown by her red cheeks and the way she was trying to look away.  
"Look at me…" He whispered, in his heavy breathing. "Don't look away Chizuru…" There was a hint of despair in his voice.  
Her eyes managed to meet his again.  
"I'm in love with you." He stated, his body now still.  
With tears peeking at the corners of her eyes, she smiled at him, her cheeks still pink.  
"I love you…" She whispered.  
Smiling in relief, he kissed her again and the pace got faster.  
But that kiss didn't last long. He sank his head in the curve of her neck, smelling her, kissing her skin, while his hands wandered down to pull her knees up.  
Feeling her tightening around him and how her body wriggled against his, how she moaned and scratched his back; he lost the last drop of control he had, thrusting so hard that his mind went blank.  
For a moment their bodies remained completely frozen.  
Panting, he let go of her legs, which slowly slid down until they were straight, and propped himself on his hands to give her a good look.  
Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth hang open, just like his.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you…" He said looking at her.  
She shook her head weakly.  
"I'm glad." His eyes completely gave away his feelings for her and she smiled tenderly.  
He leaned in to kiss her forehead, her nose, her lips, her cheek and finally, her neck, where he made sure to stay, relaxing.  
"I hope no one heard us…or I won't be getting any peace for a while." He murmured against her skin.  
She blushed at the very fresh memory of his groans and grunts, and her own moaning.  
"Chizuru…"  
"Hm?" She replied, her fingers slowly running through his dark hair.  
Hijitaka didn't answer for a while, but she knew he was awake, she could feel the soft movement of his lips on her skin.  
"Be my wife." He simply said.  
Her eyes widened and her breath caught.  
"Marry me." He insisted, now lifting his upper body and head to face her.  
The blood rose to her cheeks again and not knowing why, her eyes became wet.  
"W-What's wrong?" He asked slightly frightened, his fingers reaching for her tears. "I know I'm not in the best position to be getting married but-"  
"Yes… I'll marry you, I'll be your wife…" She answered lovingly, her hand overlapping his on her face. "I don't care about your position…I just want to be by your side…"  
"Then, why do you cry…?" He pointed out, still worried.  
"Joy." She answered, grinning at him.  
His face relaxed at that word and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Hijikata Chizuru." He whispered against her lips, taking them with softness.

* * *

There you go.  
I'd love to hear your opinion about it :)  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
